


Sugar Crystal

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Candy, Confusion, Festivals, Gem Fusion, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Misunderstandings, Other, Rescue Missions, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Peridot, Bismuth and Jasper are on a mission to free the Sugar Crystal Gems!





	Sugar Crystal

“Revolution!” 

Passing pedestrians turned to see a pint sized green gem yelling into her microphone. She was flanked by two large muscular gems. 

“Free the gems!” Peridot raised her little fist in the air. She looked pointedly towards a festival stall on her right. “Jasper! Destroy this purveyor of evil!” 

Jasper swiftly and easily kicked over a stall, causing Lars, who was standing just beside it with Padparadscha, to yelp, as splintered wood flung in his and the off-colors direction.

Peridot turned to her left. Bismuth! Smash their vats!” 

Bismuth hit her palm with her fist, eyes narrowed. “With pleasure.” She swung back, turning her hand to a hammer before smashing it down hard, shattering glass and splashing water everywhere. People quickly backed away from the flying glass shards, and away from Jasper who summoned her helmet and was head butting other wood structures. 

Padparadscha stood still, hands clasped neatly, oblivious to the destruction all around them. 

“Whhhaaaattttssss… goooinnngg…. Ooonnn?” Fluorite asked slowly. 

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Lars looked to Peridot, arms crossed. “What are you guys doing?” 

“We’re here to free the gems!” 

“What gems?” The Rutile twins asked, looking around. 

“What do you mean? They’re everywhere!” She gestured to the ground frustrated. Then leaned down and picked up some crystals that were drifting in the water on the ground. “These!”

The off-colors leaned in closer, looking it over confused. Then looked around. Lars just looked annoyed. 

“Peridot! That’s not a gem!” 

The green gem looked defensive, as she brought the crystal to her chest. “How would you know? You’ve only been with the gems for a few years!” 

“Because it’s just rock candy.” 

“Rock candy?” 

Rhodonite looked around then freaked. “The humans!.. Look! They’re eating them!” 

Jasper growled and snatched the sticks from the humans mouths. “I knew peace with the organic life forms would never last. Your species can’t be trusted!” 

Bismuth bashed more things with her hammer, trying to drive people away. “You humans are sick!” 

“See!” Peridot pointed. “This is why we’ve come! To stop the disgusting humans and their fowl eating practices! Revolution!” 

Bismuth points a thumb to herself. “We’re here to protect sweet little gems just like you from receiving the same fate.” She looked down at the Padparadscha and gives her head an affectionate pat, knowing if any gem was sweet and innocent enough to be eaten it would probably be her, or cotton candy Garnet. Though at least Garnet could protect herself. She turned away, returning back to mass destruction. 

Amethyst saw the destruction and chaos and walked over to them nonchalaunt. “What’s up.” She had a bundle of food and junk in her arms from the fair and a stick in her mouth. 

“We were just-” Peridot turned to see her and froze. 

“What?” She asked between her sucking and smacking lips. 

Peridot snatched the stick from her mouth and gasped. 

The purple gem shrugged. “You could have just asked for some. 

“Amethyst! You trader to your own people! I can’t believe-” She stopped and deadpanned. “Actually, I can believe. You’re a crystal gem. What am I saying?” 

Steven ran over to them with Spinel following after, though she’s using her long legs in stride to avoid the holes and wreckage that littered the boardwalk ground. 

“GUYS! What happened?!” Steven questioned looking at all the destruction. 

Lars frowned. “They’re getting all worked up over these, Steven.” He showed him a rock candy stick. 

“Sugar crystals?” 

Bismuth’s head shot up at the word crystals. “They’re Crystal Gems!?” She yelled. She glared and looked to Jasper. “No more mercy.” She defused her hammer, hand extended to Jasper, who grinned sinisterly and the two fused. 

The powerhouse tank of a fusion began to tear through what remained of the festival. 

Steven panicked, hands in his hair, as he saw the fusion go crazy. He ran after them freaking and trying to stop them, while Spinel and Rhodonite peer down at the sugar crystals. 

“Hello Sugar. It’s nice to meet you.” Rhodonite greeted. 

“Hmmm. Awfully small aren’t they?” Spinel squinted. “They remind me of Pink’s pebbles.” She smiles at the memory for a fleeting moment. Before it fades from being reminded of her. 

Amethyst plucked her stick back from Peridot’s stunned grasp. “You suck on the sugar crystals. See?” She tried to explain and showed the other gems. 

The off-colors looked sick to their stomachs. Spinel just looked disinterested. 

“I have Steven’s gem for that.”

“Yeah, but these are sugar.” 

Spinel blinks. “And?.. He’s my sugar daddy.” 

Lars chokes on his drink. 

Padparadscha suddenly gasps, startling everyone. “My stars!” She brings the back of her wrist to her forehead dramatically. “Captain Lars! I foresee a revolution.” 

Lars coughs, “Thanks, Padparadscha.” 

Peridot looks down affectionately at her growing sugar crystal collection. “I think I’m going to name mine, Rebecca.”


End file.
